


More than a gift

by Claxyeehaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Link is also a blessing, Protect my precious children, Zelda gets her horse back, Zelda is a good noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: After they defeated Ganon and chose to rest at Link's house in Hateno, the young hero has a suprise...Aka. Link finally learns why his father acted the way he did.





	More than a gift

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two bless them.

Hyrule was... Peaceful.  
A long forgotten kingdom which was claimed back by nature yet the Hylians that remained in it didn't fight back. They made changes and chose to fit in with mother nature. Villages and towns are a rare sight, more often than not you'll see tents and wanderers, travelers and bounty hunters striding through the land. But the few villages that did remain held a big festival tonight.  
Calamity Ganon was gone.  
After a hundred years of terror and monster attacks they were gone. The evil incarnate was sealed away in a place unknown and by none other than the lost Princess herself.  
Zelda didn't think to highly of it, the moment she asked a question her knight was in her arms, happy tears were shed and a lot of old wounds got rubbed with salt.  
Link was... Different.  
No longer the stoic quiet knight that society made of him. He was free, as much a part of nature as the trees and animals. So it suprised Zelda even more when he showed her the little house just outside of Hateno Village. The moment she stepped in she was met with a warm homey air that literally lured her towards his bed. She was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow. Not that Link blamed her she held a giant beast back for one hundred years , a few hours of sleep is the least she deserves.  
He was wild but not rude, so he chose to simply sit beside and rest his head against the bed.  
His Sapphire eyes were almost closed when he felt a pair of arms gently draping around his neck.  
The old Link would've pushed them off, reminded himself of the protocol.  
But this wasn't the old Link, he simply smiled and leaned against her soft arm, letting sleep take him.

 

A memory.  
Its been a few weeks. Things had started to settle down and Zelda was back on her feet, as eager to explore her environment as she had 100 years ago.  
Link made it clear from the very beginning that she wasn't a burden and that she didn't owe him anything, but he couldn't keep her from helping around the house. It was... Cute to say the least. They had bought her a new outfit, a light everyday dress like most women wore them. It was blue-grey with a white collar and it fit her quite nicely. So did the apron and ponytail she had on while she washed the dishes of their previous meal.  
Link sat at the table, fumbling with the Sheikah Slate, but when he looked up to ask her what flower she wanted to see again his heart skipped a beat. He could swear his brain tore something. A wall around his old memories seemed to fall. Before him wasn't Zelda, it was a woman with dark blonde hair, tied back in a similar fashion, a simple dress with an apron, doing the dishes and humming happily while she was at it.  
Link still sat at the tish but he could smell the sweet fragrance of pancakes and honey in the air.  
Suddenly a man entered the picture, he looked almost identical to Link, just older with Blonde hair and striking blue eyes and a bit of stubble around his chin. He smiled dashingly and hugged the woman from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  
They said something but it was blurry to Link.  
He said something though.

"Why do you always buy flowers for Mama?"  
The man turned his head towards his son and smiled again, more softly, lovingly.  
"Because I love mommy veerrryy much and giving someone a present can help them see your love."  
His mother playfully hit his shoulder and laughed, saying something again that was still blurry to Link.  
"I don't understand..."

 

Link felt his heart beat again and blinked a few tears away as a worried face came into view.  
"Link? Link are you alright? You zoned out for quite a while..."  
The former Princess stared into his eyes with her own viridian ones, concern etched into them. 

"I'm fine? I-"  
He blinked again more tears seeming to rush down his cheeks.

"I remember my parents!"  
The blonde girl yelped as Link stood up and picked her up with him, twirling her around.  
"My father and my mother! It wasn't all clear but- Oh Zelda I remember my mother-" His smiles and happy feelings made a 180 as he frowned and sobbed, leaning against her shoulder.  
"They're dead..."  
She didn't know how to respond to that. She had never been good with feelings and soothing someone rarely appeared on her schedule. She could however still remember her own mother holding her, humming the old lullaby and tracing her fingers through her hair. So she did the same.  
She held the sobbing warrior and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't quite remember every note but she did her best at humming her own lullaby, leaning her cheek against his head. 

It worked though, after a few minutes he was quiet, rubbing his tears away and laying his arms around her waist, holding a bit tighter than necessary. They were dead but she was still here. Everyone they knew was gone but she.. She was alive. Breathing and humming right next to him. He suddenly had this urge to protect her. Not as he did with Ganon but more like... He didn't know what to call it.  
It couldn't be-  
Love?

 

It was love definitely. The next morning Zelda was up and about again, and though he repeated that she didn't owe him a anything, he watched as she carefully laid the tray before him. To be fair the eggs weren't that burned. And the seeds in the seemingly freeshly pressed apple juice wouldn't kill him.  
He had this strange feeling again. Yes her cooking skills needed some amendments but- she did this all for him.  
So he happily gobbled down the sunburnt eggs and juice, giving her a bright smile and thumbs up.  
She seemed satisfied at his criticism and giggled, smiling back at him and by the goddesses.  
Her smile was brighter than the sun itself.

Shortly after his breakfast Link decided to take Epona and head off for a bit, promising to be back by sundown.  
"Are you sure that I shouldn't come with you?"  
"Positive, just wait here."  
He nodded his head before steering his trusty steed across the bridge and down the path through the forest. Occasionally he met a few travelers, saying a quick hello or asking how they've been.  
It didn't take so long before he arrived at the stable. 

 

She was biting her nails again. A nasty habit that she developed when her mother passed away. She couldn't help it though. It was already late afternoon and the sun wouldn't be there much longer. As much as she trusted his skill, she didn't want Link running around at night. The things that could happen, what if Epona hurt herself? Or a Yiga attacked them?!  
"Zelda!"  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her name and she'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Link!"  
She slammed the door open and was about to run out before running straight into her hero's chest.  
"Careful there Princess. I have a suprise but you must close your eyes first."  
She was about to question him but decided against it as his eyes already won any argument she might have brought up.  
So instead she closed her eyes and let the blonde boy lead her out infront of their house. She waited for a while before he guided her hand forward. A gentle sniff and a snort later and she was confused.  
He wanted her to pet Epona? He could've just asked, he knew that she loved his horse as much as he did-  
"Open your eyes."  
So she did. And she gasped. 

Before her stood the most magnificent white stallion. He was big and strong, his muscles showing beneath the clean white fur. His blonde mane was braided nicely and a few silent princesses were braided into the mix. 

"Surprise? I found him near the park we went to before your birthday and an old man at a stable nearby gave me the royal equestrian equipment. He was quite the fighter though just like his ances-"  
Link was cut short by a hug. And a sob.  
He looked down in concern only to see his Princess, crying into his chest, a big smile on her face.  
"Thank you Link, my goddess thank you!"  
She looked up at him and he swore he saw the goddess herself.  
Shortly after she let him go and walked over to her new fiend, carefully and lovingly stroking his snout, acting just like he had taught her back then.  
"Does this handsome fella have a name?"  
"Well I called him Storm because he needed a name to be registered at the stable but we could change it if you want-"  
"No."  
Her smile didn't leave her face as she laid her forehead against Storm's, the horse seeming at peace and just as happy as his mistress.  
"Its perfect."  
Zelda turned around again and took Link's hand holding it close to her chest and looking into his eyes with nothing but love and thankfulness.  
"You really are the hero of Hyrule."


End file.
